Stuck in a World Zone
by TheyreLooking4MyHeart
Summary: What if they had a girl helping them from the start? Peyton makes a mmistake of leaving Dean stranded in the middle of now where. John is furious once he finds out where his eldest son has landed himself and sends Peyton to fetch him. But is won't be sim


Peyton lied awake, on the comfortable well dressed king sized mattress of the Teague Mansion. Like every morning she'd trail off into deep thought her thoughts had her mind swimming. She wasn't sure how she was going to get Dean out of this world zone. She's been in Smallville for a couple of weeks and has gotten no where. How could she tell him that he was really Dean Winchester and not Jason Teague that accidentally walked into a world zone? That it was her fault he ended up like this; she had left him stranded in the middle of no where. It was a joke how was she suppose to know he'd end up in one of these things. John was mad they were able to locate Dean when an old fellow hunter who was the look out for Smallville crossover. He had seen Dean with long brown hair woman at a café and called John. John however didn't call to tell Sam to tell him his brother was stuck there and he needed him to help her get him out. She thought maybe it was because they had gotten into a fight. Sam wanted to go off to college and John resented Sam for it. Perhaps it was because john wanted her to clean up the mess she made John was really angry and told Peyton to go get him. After the yelling he told Peyton that she had to stay focused and to not lose her self in the zone. She had to fight the thought changers it'd be painful but she had too. He told her the time was different from there world every time a day went by in the real world a day would go by in Smallville. Told her it wouldn't be easy to accomplish and set her off with one last hug. Peyton though had not gotten any thought changers and she's been in Smallville for a couple of weeks now. Lex and Jason had been racing cars that night she arrived when Jason's car came colliding with the Impala.

_That night: Peyton bobbed her head to the AC/DC song Hell's Bells when out of no where she felt this jolt that made the Impala skid off the road into a corn maze. Peyton, in the car, her head had hit the steering wheel, it throbbed with pain & she could feel blood trickle down her nose. She had realized the car had come to a stop. She groaned her neck was soar but it was nothing to how her head was feeling. She clicked her seat belt button releasing her from its strap. She tried to look out the broken glass and could see to people making there way over. Though she couldn't make out who they were, the door was wretched open. A young man peered in and low and behold it was Dean. Peyton smiled not surprised that it was him yet was happy to see him._

_"Holy crap" he said._

_He was scared out his mind by the scene. Then he slowly pulled her out the car. Peyton felt her back crack, she cried out in pain._

_"Wow this is just great" the other guy said._

_Peyton looked at the other person; he was a male tall and bald with a black coat on. Peyton felt this pain throb in her head and it wasn't from hitting her head, something else she just didn't know what. Jason leaned her against Lex's car. Peyton stood on her own two feet pressing her finger tips to her head._

_"You okay" The hunter Peyton knows as Dean asked with great concern in his voice._

_"I'm sorry did you not just hit me with your car" Peyton asked sardonically._

_He fell silent._

_"Look lets just get her to a hospital" Lex said he looked around hoping no one had seen or was coming down the road._

_Peyton did not object to it she felt like she was his waist to walk to the car. Peyton got in the passenger s seat. Lex closed the door and walked back to Jason._

_"Call a tow truck…tell them to take the two cars to the mansion, I'll take care of her" Lex said_

_"you think she was headed to the Kent's?" asked Jason Lex shrugged his shoulders._

_Jason walked over to the car and peered in the window at the blonde women who looked like she was going to pass out at any minute. Lex had followed behind him._

_"Were you heading to the Kent's? " Jason asked_

_"Kent's" Peyton repeated confused_

_"Yeah you know, uh Martha Kent, Jonathan Kent and Clark Kent?" Lex asked_

_"We just want to tell them that what happened so they don't…worry" Jason said trailing off saying the last word as if he didn't sound stupid. I think they'd be more worried that she got into a car crash than hadn't showed up on time._

_Peyton thought this was some joke. She had been thinking about the names the bald headed guy had said and couldn't help but laugh at how ridicules to have a family with the last names as Superman's family._

_"What do mean Clark Kent? Superman, Clark Kent?" Peyton asked laughing more the question too ridiculous when spoken aloud._

_Jason and Lex exchanged looks. But then it all made sense, how could she forget, baby Clark had arrived in a Small town called Smallvile, she looked at Lex and hoped to hell what she was thinking was wrong._

_"You wouldn't happen to be Lex Luther?" she asked_

_"I am actually" he said_

_"Oh God" Peyton's last words before everything had gone black._

Peyton awoke in the hospital the next day sustain a minor concussion with some cuts sand bruises. Lex had showed up as she was being discharged, wanting to find out why she had called Clark Kent Superman but she played stupid and denied ever saying it. Lex wasn't too happy and left her with an "I'll see you around". Lex wasn't going to let this go, he's called her to the mansion numerous times to try and persuade her but she fought not to give in, it wasn't her place to say anything anyway. Though she accepted the job position as assistant coach for the Smallville Crows. Another way to get closer to Jason to gain his trust. An impressive resume she had, though looking over it she had never done any of those things. Taught at Metropolis University as a coach and English teacher for a while. With High recommendations from very important people she had never met in her life. She had called those entire people ad apparently she had done every last one of those things and knew everyone on the list. Out side the hospital Jason had been waiting there for her and offered her a place to stay. She accepted hoping this was a step closer to getting him out. She accidently called him Dean over the past days she apologized I mean what more could she have done. The room light had lit up the dark room. Peyton came down from thought and saw Dean or in this case Jason Teague standing at the door with nothing but a towel on and his skin and hair wet from the shower. She had figured out this was some sleazy tactic by Lex and him to try and get Peyton to spill about Clark. Jason raised his eyebrows with a wide smile on his face. Little did they know she knew how to control her self when it come to him she had been into him once before but swore she'd never go back.

"Wake up we got work." He said in a sort of cheery tone.

Peyton sat up. He flexed his eyebrows and walked off. Peyton shook her head smiling, thinking how uncanny how his character resembles his true ways. Peyton got to her feet and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She looked at the clock for the first time reading 5:05am, the morning light barely alive. She looked in the mirror tired eyes and her messy hair. She pushed her bangs out her face getting ready to face another day. She then felt this abnormal pain in her head, the same abnormal feeling she felt the night of the car crash. The sharp pain afflicted her head.

"Ow..." Peyton moaned with a soft cry

It hurt and she felt it couldn't have been a headache. She swallowed hard her breathing becoming heavier. She looked at her self in the mirror the pain surging her brain making her eyes role in the back of her head.

" Ah! You son of a b--!" she cried out.

There were no words to describe the pain that seared her brain. Her knees bent, holding her hands to the sides of her head to try and suppress the pain. But it grew stronger; she tried not to cry out loud to evade suspicions from the Teague's.

" YOU GOTTA SAVE HIM" "SUPERMAN" "SAMMY" "THAT JUST MESSED UP" "WERE FAMILY" "WATCH YOUR BACK MRS. SAWYER"

Peyton felt the thoughts over lapse one another, it was hard to tell who was talking. But she knew what was happening; she couldn't let it she had to fight it. But it hurt so bad she felt like she was going to pass out again.

"YOU WALK OUT DON'T COME BACK SAM!" "SEE YOU AROUND" blast of guns shots imploded her mind making her fall to her knees. "DEAN" "WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE"

Peyton had pushed her self against the wall the thought changers faded away. Peyton was breathing heavily, her body felt over heated and the cold marble floor made her feel like she was going to be sick. She took in some more deep breaths before grabbing onto the sick to help her up.

"This better be worth it" Peyton said to herself.

Then Jason came waltzing in, peyote taking notice he had no shirt on. He touched up his hair in the mirror. He saw the pale grim look on Peyton's face in the mirror.

"You don't look so good" he said though with a smugly attitude

"Put a shirt on" she said bluntly and left the bathroom.

Jason watched her go with an incredulous look on his face. _What? Was wrong with his body, any girl would be happy he didn't have one on_ he made a muscle with his arm in the mirror thinking they weren't that bad.

CUT: /

Even though most of the resume was oblivious to her she knew how to play football. Played a couple of times with Sam and Dean in between cases. She had developed a strong arm and could throw unbelievably well. She also realized Lex wanted her to be closer to Clark in hopes to gain more information, that would have made her pass the offer up but she had to take any opportunity to be closer to Jason in hopes to get him out of Smallville. She put her cup down and looked Jason directly in the eye.

"What?" Jason asked wanting to know what the look was for.

"We've got to out Kent back in" Peyton said Jason moved uneasily in his seat

Clark had been benched for the rumors of steroid use were unleashed around the school reaching the principle.

"I'm not putting him in "he had a determined look on his face

"Oh why not, you know those steroid rumors aren't true" Peyton said trying to defend Clark.

"No-no _we_don't you saw him throw that foot ball, you can't even throw that far, the tackle nearly killed one of the other players, and don't tell me you didn't see him running it was impossible for any one to do any of those unless they are using…" Jason said defending himself

"Clarks…he's special" Peyton said

She didn't know how to explain the extraordinary things Clark had done and caused with out implying she had knew something w/o Lex and Jason suspecting that she knew something.

"What are you sleeping with him" Jason said as a joke finding her answer funny and didn't mean to…

At that she back handed across the face, his head turned on impact. Mrs. Teague had entered the kitchen. Peyton stood up

"Speak for yourself" She sneered and stormed out the kitchen and banged the front door shut.

"You always have to make things more complicated" His mother said disappointingly.

Jason rubbed his red cheek. Not expecting that reaction. It was just a joke that may have crossed the line.

Scene: /

It was the last period of the day at Smallville High. Jason was in the main coaches' office for the football team, sitting at his desk. Patients growing thin, awaiting Peyton. She subbed sometimes and he guessed she had to today because he had yet to show up. Jason looked to the door as it opened hoping it was her, Lana had entered though. His facial expression going from hopeful to a slight disappointment

"Hey" she said closing the door behind her. A bright smile on her face

Jason felt slightly disheartened he closed up a folder on his desk and wheeled his chair back.

"Hey" Jason said back in a flat tone.

"What's wrong?" Lana asked wondering what was troubling him

"Nothing just loads of paper work to finish"

"So does that mean spare a minute with your girlfriend" Lana said seductively as she sat on his lap.

They were nose to nose feeling the urge to kiss one another. Looking into her beautiful brown eyes it was hard not

to get lost in them.

"I'm sure I could spare a minute" Jason said softly.

They kissed passionately everything had escaped them. The door had opened Peyton walked in on them, Lana quickly got off Jason. Peyton rolled her eyes and shook her head knowing exactly what they were doing.

"Uh Coach Sawyer I uh-"Lana began

Lana's mind and heart raced thinking they were done for.

"Get to class Miss Lang"

Peyton did not want to hear it because she simply didn't heed. Lana nodded and left the room fast. Jason wiped Lana's lip-gloss of his lips. Peyton walked to her desk and picked up a folder and pulled out a paper and replaced it with another. Jason got up and walked over to her wanting to apologize for this morning.

"Peyton can we talk" Jason asked "Haven't seen you all day" he added

Peyton turned

"Hm… odd I could have sworn I saw you smelled and students were throwing garbage in you"

Peyton said Jason knew she was referring to him as the trash cans around the school it was a cheesy reference but he deserved it.

"Cute-"Jason began but Peyton cut him off

"Clark is in" she said

She didn't want to hear his half baked apology until he heard what she had to say. She held out the paper she had extracted from the folder. Jason saw it was Clark Kent's foot ball record with the ink that had written the very thing that could stop Clark from getting picked up by scouts. Then she ripped it to shreds Jason knew she must have gotten the charges on him revoked. Jason scoffed

"Or what?" Jason asked not

She had a devious smile across her face. "Clarks coming in a couple of minutes and I told him you'd want to talk to him and apologize and welcome him back to the team" Peyton said

"Like I said..._or what_?"

Then Clark had entered the office.

"Kent" Peyton said

Jason turned getting really irritated by her.

"You heard the news Coach Teague" Clark asked

Jason went to speak but Peyton started to

"YES…he did" Peyton cut him off and turned to look to Jason with a grave look on her face "...Lana was here…" Peyton said

Jason held back a laugh he could not believe what she was doing. She obviously didn't know who she was messing with. Clark felt something was fishy. Peyton smile widened seeing that Jason couldn't do anything. She turned back to Clark.

"she came by to congratulate you but you hadn't gotten here yet and I didn't want her to miss any more class time and told her you'd be at the field for practice" Peyton said

Jason had put on a fake supportive smile.

"Oh" that's all Clark could say.

They fell silent, Clark and Peyton waiting for Jason to apologize. Jason had to swallow his pride and apologize; Peyton had black mail over his head.

"Sorry, Kent about how I handled the situation, I was out of line. I'm sorry I accused you" Jason said

Peyton nodded the apology sufficed and sounded convincing.

"Thanks coach that means a lot from you." Clark said gratefully.

Jason gave a final sincere nod.

"Bye" Clark said

Peyton waved and Clark left. Peyton turned to Jason

"You know your unbelievable" Jason said with a smile had to give her props.

She was devious and that was somehow attractive.

"I know" she said simply. She turned from him and walked out,

Cut: / Practice

Peyton walked out onto the field, Jason jogging to catch up with her

"I wanted to apologize back there" Jason said slowing down to a walk when he reached her

"It's okay I know you didn't mean it" Peyton replied

"Your going to blackmail this Lana and me thing on me aren't you?" Jason asked feeling he already knowing the answer

"Oh yeah" Peyton responded with no hesitation

The players were on the field talking, they weren't using equipment today. They looked at the players conversing

"Let's go ladies!" Jason yelled the foot ball players began to run around the field

"I bet you like me torturing you" said Peyton

Jason and her took a seat on the bench with a wide smile Jason scoffed a laugh

"Bet you find it sexy" Peyton added with a smile

Jason shook his head "you know your something else"

"I know sugar" Peyton said stroking her bangs to the side

Jason laughed likening her whole persona; it _was too….familiar he thought. A feeling burned in the back of his heart, for some reason he felt he knew her. Things she'd say, the way light catches her sometimes, or her determination it was like a déjà vu feeling or something__**.**_ As Peyton sat there with Jason she felt a small ache in her head, scared that the pain was about to come back. She tried to focus to keep it from coming back. But it was no use, seconds later pain surged her head. The pain was too much to keep from the others around. Peyton screamed the pain made her immediately clutch her head, leaning slightly forward. Jason looked at her raising an eyebrow

'Peyton?" He asked

"Ah!" she cried out "FIGHT IT" "STAY FOCUSED" the voice was clear and she knew it was john. Jason bent down beside a pained Peyton anxious and scared not knowing what was happening. "SEE YOU" she heard Sam, she tried to fight the thought changers but the harder she fought the more it hurt. "DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" she heard Dean, those last words she heard him say before she left him stranded.

"Peyton!" a voice came and she knew it was Jason and not a thought changer she was close to getting out. "What's wrong Peyton?" Jason asked Peyton could hear his voice clearer she grabbed his arm gripping it tight, the pain slowly began to fade away. She could see her surroundings now the foot ball payers, cheerleaders and on lookers were all watching with anxious looks on there faces. She looked at Jason who had a worried look on his face. Peyton put a hand to her fore head still feeling the after effects of the pain. He cupped her face in his hands examined every aspect of her face.

"I'm fine" Peyton spoke her voice sounding weary. She pulled her face from him

"What was that?" Jason asked a little unnerved

"Just a headache okay" Peyton did not want to talk about it

"That was no headache" he didn't believe her it looked to powerful and painful to be just some headache

"Look I said I was fine alright…get moving boys!" Peyton annoyed by the crowd, ordering the ones she could away.

The boys began to run. Peyton went to get up off but Jason grabbed her arm

"Wait…" he said Peyton turning in

"You sure you're okay" he asked a deep worry look in his eyes needing assurance from her.

She sighed knowing it was unfair to leave him worried for mo reason.

"I'm fine" she replied trying to give him a smile.

The crowd began to resume there normal day slowly though still wanting to know what had happened to the coach.

"Let me get you some water" Jason said and walked over to the water cooler and came back and He handed it to her.

"Thanks Dean" she said she closed her eyes getting a little frustrated she kept calling him Dean, trying to avoid suspicion.

Jason's jaw slightly dropped. Once again she has called him Dean.

"Sorry" she apologized not knowing what else she could have said. It wasn't her fault it's the name she knew him by.

"Who's this Dean" Jason asked he was getting more curious as to who this Dean was, and why it had been him she had took to calling him that name.

"He's no one okay" Peyton said wanting him to let it go

Jason knowing she wasn't going to say anything he shook his head finding it impossible to get her to open up. He walked to the bench.

Cut: / parody

Night had dawned upon the sky as practice drew to a close. Peyton and Jason entered the locker office worn-out from the day's worth of work. Peyton pulled the elastic out her hair. The after affect of the thought changer still protracted in her head giving it a slight throb.

"That was an alright practice considering….I say we have a pretty good shot at beating the ravens." Jason said

"Yeah" Peyton agreed

She sat down at her desk feeling dead beat, she let out a deep sigh. Jason noticed and couldn't help but feel concerned.

"Peyton what happened out there I got to know"

"Look it was nothing"

"Nothing... Peyton you practically passed out almost took my arm off."

Peyton rolled her eyes so not in the mood to talk about something that was nothing; she couldn't tell him what they really were. That she was enduring them for him, to get him out of this damn place

"You called me dean again, during that what ever it was you kept saying the name Sam-"Jason said but Peyton cut him short

"It's my problem not yours so just stay out of my personal life, you don't see me in yours-"

Jason thought that was a laugh and cut her off

"You don't think you're not in my life "he was offended by this he just couldn't understand why

"The day my car hit you you've been. You live in my mothers house, teach the football team with me, that's my life and my job your in". His voice got slightly louder. "You know things about me others don't know things Lana doesn't even know! So it is my problem, and I'm sorry if it's offensive to you to care." Jason snapped

"You hardly know me to care like this…and besides if you ask me this caring thing your doing it's probably just a way to try and get me to talk about Clark, newsflash I don't know anything!" Peyton yelled

Jason fell silent. She sighed sharply feeling a little harsh, and then felt the sharp pain in her head.

"Not again" she mumbled she pressed her fingers to her temples of her head "come on" she groaned

"What is it "Jason asked Peyton didn't answer, trying to focus to stop it but found it evitable.

"I'LL BE WATCHING YOU WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT" "WELCOME TO SMALLVILLE" " WEIRD ABILITIES SURFACED AFTER METEOR SHOWER" " YOU DON'T INTMIDATE ME MR. LUTHER" once again thoughts piled, it was almost as if the world zone wanted her in there and wasn't going to stop until they changed her.

"Son of a bitch!" Peyton moaned she staggered back

"Peyton!"Jason said he lifted her head up. She held onto his arms to support herself up. The thoughts faded once more she felt like she was going to pass out. She gasped taking in a great amount of air. "I'm taking you home" Jason said…

Cut: /

Jason carried a passed out Peyton to her bedroom. He felt weak and he hated that, he limp body sent this weird pain in his heart. He didn't know exactly how he could be feeling this. He walked to the door grabbing the door knob to close it, with one last look from the door he flicked the light off and closed the door behind him.

Scene: /

Morning came around; Peyton awoke by the sound of her door opening. Being a hunter, her instincts kicked in and she looked immediately in that direction. Lex was standing there, Peyton sat up.

"What are you doing here" she asked bluntly with a grim look on her face.

"I see you're not a morning person." Lex said Peyton glared at him

"Jason called me last night, said you've been having these dizzy spells of some sort I'm hereto offer you some special treatment, care, so you can get better" Lex said

"Him, that's odd I don't see me on some cross road… I don't make deal with the devil."

Lex gave a small laugh her sarcasm

"You know I like you" he said taking a seat on her bed Peyton was ready for anything he might try

"You won't give into weakness or vulnerability kind of like me, could get you in tight situation, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you" Lex said messing with her mind,

He touched her cheek Peyton moved away Lex laughed and got to his feet.

" The offer still stands" he said and walked out.

Scene: /

The Talon was pact with customers by that afternoon Jason was there watching Lana wait tables. They glanced at one another smiling. Then Peyton had blocked Jason and Lana's view of one another by sitting down. Jason looked at her annoyed

"What is wrong with you" she asked anger in her tone

"Afternoon Peyton" Jason said leaning his elbows on the table stirring the straw in it. He wasn't in the mood to fight with her. It was annoying, a time waster and for once he just wanted for them to get along.

"What could have possibly been running through your mind & came to the conclusion that I would want any help from Lex Luther"

Jason exhaled "just looking out for you okay those treatments could help you with those spells and I also came to the conclusion that yesterday morning when I walked into the bathroom you had one of them." Jason said

Peyton paused knowing he was right he was to smart for his own good she thought.

"I still didn't want any of your help" she got up to leave. But felt a hand take hold of her arm and she instinctively turned her head to Jason. Jason had gotten up from his seat a determined look oh his face.

"Can you not be stubborn, just once" He said in a worn out tone. He let go of her arm slowly. Peyton figured he didn't want to fight.

"Fine…I appreciate you concern and all but I'm a big girl I can handle myself. "

"Yeah and I understand that but-I just-I want to help you if you don't want to talk take the treatments so that you

can get better and I won't have to worry"

But what Peyton doesn't understand is how he could be so worried when they hardly knew one another, in this world. She hated that, they didn't know anything about who they are and that slighted her. _Maybe this was an instinct that had remained with him when he lost himself_. She thought

Scene: /

Peyton returned to the house, Jason's mom, Genevieve Teague was in the kitchen sipping wine.

"Ah…Peyton my child" Mrs. Teague said as Peyton was going to walk by

A chill went down Peyton spine every time Mrs. Teague said her name. She was like a demon waiting to be sent to hell. Peyton walked into the kitchen.

"How are you feeling" Mrs. Teague asked

"Um fine' Peyton replied

"Jason said you weren't feeling well" Mrs. Teague added

Peyton said

"Anyway the Lionel Luther called this morning he's invited Jason, you and I to a diner after the game tomorrow" Genevieve Said

"Wonderful" she said sarcastically

"Oh don't worry dear the Luther's aren't bad people I mean they have there moments but they mean well"

Peyton laughed the irony was too much. Mrs. Teague sipped a little more wine then spoke

"I've gotten you the most beautiful dress and I've called my hair stylist they'll be over after the game" she was staring at Peyton imagining the dress on her.

Peyton nodded knowing there was no way of getting out of this. The door bell rang Mrs. Teague made no intent to move,

"I'll just get that"

She walked to the front door opening it to see Clark on the other side.

"Hey Kent-I mean Clark" Peyton said cheerfully.

"Peyton did you know" Clark said

Peyton furrowed her eyebrows

"I'm not sure what you mean" Peyton said honestly

"The Teague's are trying to but the farm" Clark said on edge.

"N-no I didn't know" Peyton said

"Well they are and I'm not sure were going to win" Clark said

Peyton say hopelessness and fear in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Clark you" Peyton said feeling remorseful

"You got to talk to him" Clark said determination in his tone

"I will I promise, I'll talk to him tonight" Peyton said

Clark felt a little better. He nodded trusting her word. Peyton smiled

"Be ready for practice tonight" she said

"I will...and thanks"

"No problem" she gave a small smile

Clark gave her one before walking off. She closed the door and walked back to the kitchen

"Who was that" Mrs. Teague asked swirling the wine with her finger.

"No one, it was probably just some kids playing ding dong ditch or something "Peyton replied untruthfully

Peyton was going to talk to Jason she wouldn't get anywhere with his mother.

Scene: /

It was time for practice the dull grey sky drizzling. The players were practicing new plays instructed by Jason and Peyton. They stood there Jason who was getting aggravated and Peyton who was lost in thought.

"Run faster, Kaiser" Jason yelled

As two other teammates were gaining on the foot ball payer with the ball in his arms. Peyton was going to wait after practice to bring up the situation with Clark. She just wanted to get through one practice w/o arguing. She eyed him head to toe feeling this sensational feeling _ohh he looked so mhmm..._ Jason's voice startled her.

"Come on Owens! Put more effort into throwing the ball!" Jason barked at another player.

Owens spread out his arms not knowing what more he could do. Jason exhaled slowly. Getting a little uptight that his team's performance was beginning to be sloppy.

"Honestly" Jason spoke as he was going to walk over to Owens

But Peyton put a hand to his chest stopping him. A strong arm she had the he thought. Peyton was going to take matters into her own hands try to do something to impress him. She knew she wasn't suppose to but this strong wanting emotion for him motivated her to do so.

"I'll go, I got an idea" she said smiling

Jason knew she was up to something, the same look she had on her face when she had something Peyton walked onto the field. Jason crossed his arms interested in what she was going to do. Another thing that told him there was more to her than meets the eye.

"Owens" Peyton called to the football player opening up her arms for him to give her the ball.

He did so.

"okay look (she put one foot in front of the other and placed her fingers on the lace of the football in the ready position to throw it) see were my arms are positioned to throw it? She asked her football player

"Yeah' Owens answered getting little annoyed that a girl was actually trying to teach _him_ how to throw a ball. He thought of it to be a waste of his time until she continued to speak

"I have a firm yet loose grip on the ball" she said the rest of the players had lost interest in what they were finding more interest in there coaches demonstration." now watch my hips" Owens mouth gave a slight drop. Owens trailed his eyes down her body to her hips. He licked his lips liking her toned mid-drift which tells you she worked out a regular basis, the way it curved out to form her hips.

"See the way my hips are positioned also" she asked

Owens saw and found it tantalizing, he nodded seemingly to be paying attention to what she was saying and not to the feeling that made his mind swim in fantasies. Jason walked up to them

"Now watch…" she said and swayed her hips "gives your hips a slight move forward …" Owens watched with envy in his eyes. How could he watch when his hot coach was moving her hips inviting him to watch? The football team whispered amongst them betting weather or not she'd get x amount of distance

"KENT! Go long!"

Peyton called to Clark a couple of several feet away, he began to run then she threw the ball with the firm yet loose grip, it soared threw the air. The players watched with awe. It flew several yards before Clark caught it. The team clapped finding it awesome that there girl coach actually had game. Jason raised his eyebrows clearly feeling the same way his team was.

"That was unbelievable coach sawyer" Owens spoke his attention to his amazement left her hips captured by her amazing throw

His attention grabbed by her amazing throw. Jason looked at Peyton who smiled brightly

"Hey coach Teague…"Owens said Jason brought his eyes to Owens "I think you might have a run for your money" he said Jason gave a small laugh

"Yeah get back to work" Jason said

Peyton laughed the players began to pass the foot ball around conversing about their coach. Jason gave her a look with a smile

What? She asked

"Clever very clever, of course I could have done that if I had boobs and curves that allured the players to actually step up there game" Jason said

"Oohh someone's jealous" Peyton said wiping her arms from the falling drizzle. "Yeah okay "Jason wiped his forehead.

"You are so" she laughed they reached the bench Jason wheeled behind it "and exactly what am I jealous of" he asked

"I'm cooler than you" Peyton said simply laughed out a sharp laugh

Jason rose an eyebrow at her "Coo- oh please I could beat you in foot ball with my eyes closed" Jason said conceiting

"Is that a fact now?" Peyton in a trying way

"Yes, yes it is" Jason replied

"Okay after practice I challenge you to a game unless your chicken" Peyton said Jason wasn't going to back down this was his field and he was going to show her what it really means to be a real football player

"You're on" he said

"Are we going play or are you two not done planning your next date?" A player called out to Peyton and Jason the team laughed Peyton and Jason had gone red

"That's 20 suicides Malty!" Jason yelled. The team then laughed at Malty Jason looked back to Peyton who raised her eyebrows

Scene: /

The players had all left the locker room to go home for the night before the game tomorrow. Peyton and Jason were in the locker room office Peyton cuffed up her red sweats below the knee and tied her hair up in a ponytail. Jason changed his sneakers. Peyton stood there with her hands on her hips waiting penitently for Jason to tie his shoes. Jason stood up and grabbed the football

"Let's go" he said and led the way out.

He had to admit this was making him anxious and excited to get started. They got outside to the field where the light drizzle had increased to a heavy drizzle almost raining. They arrived at the 50 yard line.

"Okay the games up to five, each touch down will count as one point, who ever has the ball first will just run like run

kind of like basket ball but don't dribble the ball just run like…."

Peyton could tell he was just as confused as she was by his explanation"o-Kay uh I'll try and do something of that sort" peyton said

"Yeah…"he trailed off .He had it all planned out but for some reason he couldn't explain it. He was feeling this nervous exciting tension that was disabling him fro thinking straight. He watched her walk away checking out her back side. _Oh how those pants shaped her…_He shook his head thoughts of Lana pulling him back down.

Peyton gave a small laugh. Peyton felt like this was the first time Dean and she could actually have fun with out worrying about hunting that all her cares were just thrown away. It was the greatest feeling she had felt in a long time and though Dean wasn't exactly him self it couldn't have felt anymore different.

"You go first" Peyton said with a smiley on her face

The drizzle had now felt it was now a light rain fall, there clothes already wet. They began Jason ran and Peyton went running after him she had hit the ball up from his arms into the air and caught it as it came down and ran for the touchdown. She screamed in victory

"Yeah!!" she raised the ball in the air Jason laughed she walked up to him "Sawyer 1 Teague nothing" she rubbed it in his face though he found it cute. She walked back to the middle of the field. Watching her walk away, he didn't know why he was feeling this way, it wasn't even just sexual feelings, and everything about her made him feel like he was carefree and needed. She's been around him the last couple of days and sometimes her absence bothered him he enjoyed having her around. He wanted her possibly ached for her. He furrowed his eye brows. _He couldn't possibly be feeling all this for a girl her barely knew._

"Let's -go-Romeo!" her voice faded him back to reality.

About a half hour later, it was now down pouring the score 4-4. They were completely drenched in rain, there clothes dirty from the mud they had fallen into. Peyton's hair had come undone from the pony tail. Jason was running for a touch down when it came to an unexpected end when he slipped crashing to the ground. Peyton slowed down the running before coming to a complete stop, and bursted out laughing. The combination of the cold rain, out of breathe and the uncontrollable laughing hurt her lungs, she clutched her chest bending over. Jason stayed on the ground enduring the utter embarrassment Peyton walked over to him "nice one" she said and held out a hand. But Jason had no intention of using it to help himself up. He pulled her to the ground

"Ah!" she screamed as she hit the muddy ground Jason laughed

"What's you do that for!" she screamed

Jason just laughed messing with her was too fun.

Peyton rolled on her back beside him closing her eyes taking in deep breaths. Rain dropped down heavily from the night sky on there cold soaked bodies. Jason exhaled slowly. The pain had once again erupted in her head but this time she let them flow right through she didn't want anything to ruin the night. But this time images had came along with the voices

"YOU HAVE TO STAY FOUCASED" she could see john both hands on her shoulders determined to make her not forget it "THE TEAGUES ARE TRYING TO BUY THE FARM…WERE NOT GOING TO WIN" Seeing Clark form the afternoon "'I'LL TALK TO JASON" she saw her self "LUTHERS WANT US TO ACCOMPAN THEM FOR A DINER" Jason's mother who sipped he wine "YOU KNOW THINGS ABOUT ME OTHERS DON'T" Jason yelled from the previous fight they had

"Peyton" Jason nudged her shoulder with his

Peyton opened her eyes she was face to face with Jason.

"You okay? "He asked .He thought she might have started to fall asleep

Peyton nodded. He stood up and pulled her up with him

"Want to call game 4-4?"

A tie...?"

"Yeah"

Sure… beside I knew you were all talk"

"Fine let's finish this" she obviously is pushing him which kind of turned him on.

"Bring it" with a impish attitude and she walked to the middle of the field with a little sway in her walk He followed after her and stood in front of her

"Okay lets-"Jason broke off as Peyton snatched the ball from his hands and began to run to the touchdown.

"H-Hey" Jason yelled not knowing what she was doing, but if she wanted to play then they'll play. He ran after her not intending to let her get away. He caught her by the hips firmly.

"oh no you don't!" and fell to the ground with her.

He ended up on top of her. They were laughing before noticing there position. The aura had changed dramatically. They had locked eyes feeling one another's cold breath on there skins. He could feel he was being pulled in by her green fiery eyes his mind swimming not knowing what to do next but knew he something was stopping him from getting off her. Peyton traced a pattern down the side of his face with her finger tips. Jason pushed her wet curls out her face. They were shivering cold but couldn't till if the shivering was cause of the cold or from there nerves. Peyton ran a thumb across his lips and Jason pulled her into a kiss. A passionate kiss that came from a strong desired emotion, Peyton breath a soft desired moan into his mouth. There tongues groped one another's, Jason pushing his in as far as he could. Her head tilted back as his tongue reached the back of her throat. He finished the kiss with a bite of her lower lip. Bringing there eyes back to one another. _Holy crap_ Jason thought to himself his eyes searched hers waiting for her reaction. Then they heard a bang coming from the gym startling them Jason got off of her hastily. Peyton touched her lip, both looking attentive trying to see through the pouring rain.

They looked at the gym doors "we should leave" Jason spoke turning to Peyton

Peyton nodded and began at a jog, Jason following after her. They entered the locker room dripping wet, looking for signs of another. The warm air began to take immediate affect on there cold skin. The light revealed their blue lips. Jason walked toward the door which leads to the closed gym and Peyton searched down the locker room isles. Jason opened the door looking both ways seeing no signs. Peyton had found nothing also. They met back up at the office

"So who think it was" she asked as she closed the door.

Jason began to dry his face and hair with the towel. Apparently a little tense as he searched out the office windows with his eyes. He shrugged his shoulders

"Could have been anybody" he said

"Lana…" Peyton trailed off

Jason shook his head "Lana's working over time at the Talon"

"I'm sorry Jason"

Peyton folded her arms ashamed of what just happened not that she didn't hate it he had a girlfriend and she made him do something that was wrong. Jason put the towel down, he walked over to her.

"It's not your fault we got caught in the moment that's all"

"Still isn't a good reason what just happened"

"I know…I'm the one that should be sorry if anyone should be blamed…I kissed you I don't know what came over me" he turned and walked over to his desk "I can't explain it; I'm just confused right now"

Peyton nodded "well I'm just going head out now it's getting late…see you tomorrow."

Scene: / Lana's apartment she and Jason preoccupied.

Jason arrived back at the Talon where it was pitch dark and made his way up the stairs to the apartment to find Lana reading a book.

"Your home" she said with a bright smile. Jason smiled back as Lana got up from the couch and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back tightly, guilt soon filled his heart.

"Lana we gotta talk" Jason didn't think he could keep this from her,

Lana pulled away from the hug an apprehensive look about her face "what is it" she asked she stared innocently into his eyes it felt impossible to tell her something that could hurt her an the last thing he wanted to do0 was hurt her. "Tonight I…." Lana's heart raced fearful to know what he did but he couldn't do it "Lex he invited me to a diner along with my mom and Coach Sawyer I just didn't think you'd be too happy about Peyton going" He released those words than the truth Lana furrowed her eyebrows not seeing why he had built so much tension to tell her that.

"Um…no it's fine and besides I trust you" she said

Jason nodded searching the room feeling anxiously overwhelmed

"Any thing interesting happed at practice tonight?"

"No" he replied untruthfully

Scene: /

Jason arrived at the field alone the football players arriving in the locker room to talk with one another. Peyton hadn't arrived yet, Jason didn't know weather he was dreading it or was aching for her to come already. Soon he saw with out doubt his assistant coach emerge from the locker room. As drew close he could make out what she was wearing. She was wearing fitted jeans and her coaching shirt that shaped her well. Her blonde hair flowed with the wind. When he swallowed hard his throat felt dry.

"Ready for the big game "she said as she walked up to him

"More than I'll ever be" Jason said

Her fresh attitude as if nothing had happened between them last night it gave him a sense of relief. He didn't want things to get awkward between them. Peyton gave a small smile

"The day looks like it's going to be excellent."

Jason nodded agreeing though he couldn't help but think she was comparing it to last night

Scene: /

The football game began…

(I don't know much about foot ball so I can't really write a scene for it)

The Game ended Smallville Crows 56, the Ravens 52… Peyton and dean spoke to the players in the Locker room congratulating them and telling them to meet up for practice after school Monday.

Peyton took off after the speech with out a word to Jason. She went back to the Teague mansion Where Mrs. Teague waited with her hair stylist and clothing designers. "Good your home just go wash up and we can have you ready for tonight" Mrs. Teague said Peyton obliged happily making her way up the stairs. She entered the bathroom and looked the door behind her. She took her cell phone out her pocket. And it dialed john's number "Hey this is john Winchester can't get to the phone right now but I'll get to you as soon as I can… (Beep) "john-Peyton hey look it might take me a little more time to get dean out but everything's running smoothly I'll call you if I need anything just though I should tell you…well bye" she placed her phone on the sink.

Scene: /

A limo awaited Peyton and Mrs. Teague out side and Lex Luther stepped out showing Mrs. Teague in "you look beautiful" he said to Peyton stopping her at the door

"Bite me" she retorted

Lex gave a small chuckle "the nights still young why rush"

Peyton gave him a look of loath and stepped in the limo sliding in the seat and noticed Jason who was sitting next to Lionel. Lex got back in and closed the door. They were off…The diner ran smoothly Jason noticing how uncomfortable Peyton was the whole night. Avoiding the topic about Clark when Lex brought it up. Jason had changed it asking his mom how she's been doing. The diner came to an end, Lex finding out nothing on Clark drove him to drink and boy did he drink. Not so much that he couldn't satnd on his two feet but just enough make Peyton feel real uncomfortable. Lionel and Jason ahd went off to the men's' room while Mrs. Teague went off looking for someone to tell her where the selection of brandy she ahd choosen was imported from. Leaving Peyton outside by the limo with Lex.

"you know you weren't really polite when I complimented how you looked to night."

Peyton rolled her eyes then she felt a hand grab her ass. She jumped

"HEY! Don't touch me! She went to smack him but Lex had stopped her hand gripping it hard yelled

Jason had walked out the restaurant and had heard Peyton

"what's going on?" he asked

They both turned there heads to Jason Lex threw Peyton's hand back

"Just having a little fun, maybe you have better luck" Lex said and got into the limo

Peyton rubbed her wrist "you okay?" he asked her

Peyton nodded sniffling. Lionel and Jason' mom had come out. They made there way back home Jason sat next to Peyton in the limo. Once they arrived back, and exited the limo, Jason's cell phone began to ring. Peyton and mrs Teague made there way into the house And the limo took off, Jason answered the caller id saying it was Lana.

Hey Lana…we just got back" he said

"You coming back here?"

"Um…I'd like to but um…my mom…she uh ate something funny at the restaurant and she fell sick I really would like to stay over night watch over her"

"Oh…okay that fine I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah how about we meet at the talon tomorrow?

"Alright see you then" Lana said

"Bye "Jason said

He had just lied to her he _wanted_ something tonight…_needed_ it..._Ached_ for it…he _needed_ her. Jason made his way into the house. Peyton had some from another room, her hair undone. She went to go make her way up stairs before turning to Jason

"You leaving?" she asked

"I think I'm staying the night" he replied

Peyton nodded and made her way up the steps, Jason watched her go. He walked into the kitchen waiting for the moment to make his move _give her sometime_ he agreed.

"Jason, honey your still here" she said with a little surprise

"I'm staying the night"

"Any particular reason" she said though knowing fully well why he was

"I live here too Ma" he searched the fridge

"You spend your weekends with Lana" she pointed out

"I'm tired mother okay…" he pulled out water

"If you say so"

Jason walked out the kitchen and made his way to him room. He heard the shower on in the bathroom a nervous chill went up his spine. He went to his bed room to change. Peyton came out the bathroom a half hour later and entered her bed room. She turned down the blanket on the bed. Then she turned her head as she heard a knock at the door. Jason stood there dressed in black sweats and a white wife beater. He took notice of Peyton's attire. A dark green spaghetti strap shirt that was skin tight, bra less, with very short shorts that were a light pink color. It was tantalizing.

"What's up" she asked

Jason shrugged his shoulders and walked in. "going to sleep?"He asked

"Think so" she replied putting her hands on her hips letting out a deep sigh

"Are you getting any more _headaches?_

"Not today thankfully" "it's been a good day minus the diner"

She smiled she could sense something was up w/ him, and him just standing there not speaking was killing her. "I'm just going to get a robe" she chuckled nervously but as she went to brush by Jason he stretched an arm around her waist. Peyton closed her eyes Jason pulled her back in front of him. Trailing kisses up neck to her mouth devouring it. He wanted to feel that same feeling he felt that night he shared that kiss with her in the rain. Peyton kissed him back. _Oh god_ was all she could think and soon felt him ready to lay her on the bed" Jason…"she breathed into his mouth and pulled back from him "I'm sorry we cant, we can't do this"

"I want to, Peyton, I need to, I want you so bad" he pulled her I to a kiss but she turned her head she had to stay in control she couldn't give in she just couldn't. "don't' do this to me Peyton…I know you want this just as much as I do" he whispered in her ear then nipped it. Peyton closed her eyes biting her lip. The erotic feeling had taken over her mind, disabling her from thinking straight. He began to trail his soft wet kisses down her neck a moan emitting from her throat. Who was she kidding she did want it, she wanted to feel more of him, and she wanted him to touch her all over. She grabbed Jason's face he pressed his lips against hers. There tongues' groping one another's, Jason desperately trying to feel the longing touch that was built since the day he met her. Jason pulled away with a bite of her bottom lip. He walked to the door closing and locking it. Peyton kneeled on the bed; Jason walked back over and leaned over her pulling her face to his to kiss her. Peyton slid a hand down his back to the hem of his wife beater tugging at it to pull it off. Jason ardently helped her pull it off. Peyton trailed kisses down his masculine chest. His stomach clenched, Peyton couldn't help but smile and nipped at it with her teeth. She brought her face back to his. They kissed tenderly as Jason slowly pulled her shirt off; he captured her mouth devouring it. Peyton was eager to get his pants off, she hadn't slept with Dean in a long time and it finally happening again the feeling of lust, need, and passion overwhelmed her body. Peyton felt Jason push his tongue farther down her throat and a moan emitted from her throat. Jason slid a hand down her side hooking his fingers on the lining of her shorts and pulled them down. A moan escaped her lips as his touch sent an erotic sensation to every nerve in her body. Jason discarded the rest of his cloths sliding in the sheets with Peyton. He didn't hesitate to enter his cock in her once he got on top of her. Peyton gasped at the friction in between her thighs and Jason moaned feeling relief. She was tight and wet, couldn't have asked for more. He hadn't had sex in a long time. Being with Lana, the age she was he had to restrain himself until she was ready. But he felt he was feeling something for Peyton he couldn't explain exactly what this feeling was but he needed to find out. The kissing was intense more than ever. Jason pulled out and pushed back in side her forcing her back to arch. Jason trailed kissed down her neck to the spot on her collar bone, nipping and sucking and wanted to feel her mouth again, connect with her in any way possible. He kissed back up to her mouth. He thrusted once again Peyton pulled away from his mouth and hooked her chin around the nook of Jason's neck gripping his shoulders she nipped at his ear. Waves of pleasure continued. Jason's thrusts grew faster and deeper. There moaning and screaming became a constant sound. "Go harder" Peyton breathed in to Jason's mouth. Jason was only to happy to obliged, and harder he went. Peyton felt his hard cock thrust in with no mercy, she smacked her hand down on the sheets clutching it panting heavily. Sweat frosted there skin, she asked for hard and hard is what she got. Her legs began tremble, Jason seemed to not be getting tired. It felt like he was going to fuck her until she was blue. Her moaning was music to his ears, a sweet sound he hadn't heard in a long time. Sometime had passed before he got off her, and laid flat on his back, pulling the sheets up to cover them. The both were breathing heavily he opened his arms inviting her in. she rested her head against his chest, stretching her arm across his stomach. They soon drifted off into silence without any exchanging of words.

Peyton awoke to find that she was no longer in Jason's arms. Peyton sighed deeply thinking he must have left. She couldn't explain what had happened last night, she didn't want to. Though she knew she was suppose to stay focused not get caught in the moment. She thought she had control over how she felt about Dean…but he wasn't Dean…not exactly. No matter how much his character reflects his true identity there was something about him that made him not so Dean-ish. Peyton pushed her bags out her face. What to do now…let look at it as a one night stand…. affair kind of thing. _Affair? Oh crap Lana_. _Did he even give her any thought when he had decided to bed her?_ Peyton immediately scrambled to cover herself as Mrs. Teague entered the room scaring the crap out of her.

"M-Mrs. Teague-"

"Relax child"

Mrs. Teague had a cup of coffee in her hand and handed it to her. She pulled up the vanity chair to the bed and took a seat. _Okay creepy_ Peyton thought to herself

She gave Peyton a bank stares before speaking. "Last night I'm sure was a one time thing am I right?"

Peyton furrowed her eyebrows wondering what is to her weather or not it was a one time thing. "it was" Peyton replied honestly

"As it should be, sweetheart as much as I would like Jason to be with you instead of Lana it just can't. What I'm about to reveal to you is confidential and I need your complete trust"

Peyton nodded wanting to find out.

"There are three stones hidden and one of them belongs to Lana. I set up Jason to meet Lana in Paris, little does he know, thinks it was fate or something. And with you Peyton he's second guessing his relation ship with her and I can't afford that. I want those stones Peyton and if I see anything that's threatening me form getting it I won't think twice to shoot if you know what I mean"

Peyton was taken aback _was she actually threaten her, I don't think so._ " Mrs. Teague I think you know who your talking to, so before you come and threaten me ask your self _who is Peyton Sawyer really?_ You don't know me how you perceive me now is nothing to who I really am and what I capable of."

"I think your time here has come to an end, pack up and leave and be gone by the afternoon" Mrs. Teague got up feeling like she just got slapped in the face.

"Fine by me" Peyton answered with a grim look on her face

Scene/

The afternoon came around; Peyton was all packed ready to leave the Teague Mansion. Jason hadn't returned which to be honest didn't bother her. She knew he must have been with Lana, wonder if he was going to tell her what he did. Peyton scoffed knowing well he wasn't going to tell her, but she didn't care. Peyton began to think what the hell she was going to do, she had no idea. Then one person came to mind, the only person that can help her. She picked up her phone and called Lex Luther. The phone dial was the worst, waiting for him to answer. Apart of her prayed he wouldn't pick up but then a voice came.

"Hello?" she paused but spoke

"Lex? It's Peyton"

"ah. Mrs. Sawyer you calling about those treatments. I want you to know you can forget-"

"no I'm not calling cause of that, it's about The Teague's, I think we need to bring them down."

"Harsh words, whats the catch"

"no catch a favor"

"I'm not seeing the difference mrs. Sawyer"

"I need a place to Stay"

"say no more"

Scene/

The doors to Lex study room opened letting in Peyton Sawyer, closely behind was two body guards.

"Thanks guys" Lex said and the body guards left. Lex put his glass of scotch down on the table and walked up to her. "I always knew you were smart" Lex said Peyton ignored the comment and spke what was on her mind

"look, I appreciate you letting me crash here but I would like if you keep small talk…small and keep it strictly business" Peyton said flat out. Lex smirked

"alright, what do you got" He asked

"the Teague's aren't' sane people, even compared to you guys they're less stable, shock right? Anyway-" Peyton went to speak but Lex interjected

"Don't you like Jason Teague, I mean after what I saw the day it was pouring, at the felid" Lex said

"that was you" Peyton asked but knew it was

"yep, that was some…kiss" He said

"it was nothing" Peyton said

"now why should I believe you, for all I know you could be here working with them" Lex said

"I'm not" Peyton asserted herself

"that doesn't give me enough to believe you" Lex said

"I know that lana is on your list as love interest, breaking Jason of all of it will show us that he's just like his mother. Speaki8ng of which she's after Lana too and I'm sure you'll do anything to keep her out of harms way?" Peyton said

"Lets do this then" Lex said

Scene: /

That evening Peyton had settled in the Luther Mansion and made her way out to the talon. Peyton walked in to see Jason was at the counter talking with Lana as she bused tables here and there. Peyton saw Chloe at a table hiding behind her laptop, only lifting her head to see Peyton coming over to her and taking a seat across from her.

"Coach Sawyer" Chloe said

"hey Mrs. Sullivan" Peyton said

"what can I help you with" Chloe asked

"We need to talk" Peyton said

"Alright. About what?" Chloe asked curiously

"Jason" Peyton said and then for the next hour she let her know about the real Jason. About him begin Dean Winchester, how the Teague's can really be, and to look out for Lana.

"That's unbelievable, it's incredible" Chloe spoke. Peyton saw the girl trying to comprehend each fact.

"So can I count on you on watching nout for Lana" Peyton asked

"of course, no doubt" Chloe replied "So where a world zone and Jason real name is Dean and you're here to get him out, but how?" Chloe

"he has to be killed, but I can't do it, it has to be someone from this zone and they can't know that he doesn't belong here. World Zones are complicated, when it's done with someone it'll kill them off" Peyton said

"wow once again I am in utter amazement" Chloe said Peyton gave a smile

"you can't tell anyone including Clark" Peyton urged

"I won't, just as long as I know you have this under control? You know with this whole thing, it's an intricate plan and doing it alone-"Peyton cut her off

"I have help. I'll be fine. Just do your part and everything should run smoothly" Peyton said Chloe took a deep breath

"alright" Chloe said finally Peyton got up from her seat

"take care Mrs. Sullivan and I will see you tomorrow " Peyton said

"what's tomorrow? " Chole asked and seemed a bit unnerved to Peyton. Peyton gave a laugh knowing she did put quit a bit on her shoulders but It had to be done.

"School" Peyton answered

"oh right, see you" Chloe replied giving a nod Peyton gave a wave and walked out, with one last look to Jason caught up in Lana's business and she waked out.

Scene: the next day

Peyton pulled up to the parking lot getting out her car, sporting a pink blouse and light blue jeans, her hair down but was straight. She made her way into the school and entered the Coaches office. Jason was no where to be found. She walked to his desk and began to look through his folders. She had to find something that could get her plan going. Finding something that could get him killed sooner and out o this damn place. The sound of the door came and she put the folder down and turned

"Jason?" She asked

"hey" he said softly coming in and closing the door behind her and took a couple of steps toward her

"My mother told me she kicked you out, because you threatened her?" Jason asked

"She threatened me first but not before letting me in on something about Lana" She said and walked to her desk

"what are you talking bout'" Jason asked

"oh nothing. Though she is playing you like a fiddle. I think that you might believe that you meeting Lana in Paris it wasn't she set it up" Peyton said with a smugly look Jason turned and look as if he was in deep thought.

"She told you this?" Jason said

"yep caught me waking up after our night together" Peyton said Jason turned to her

"that's it" he said

"what's it?" she asked

"your jealous" He said Peyton raised her eyebrows

"don't flatter your self" Peyton answered

"no I think you are, it was a mistake, what we did" Jason said Peyton had a grave look on he face

"it should have never happened" he added

"That's your fault, you wanted me, you needed me. Are those the exact words you used" Peyton said Jason didn't speak she took a couple of steps to him. "For you I don't think it was a mistake, for me however the biggest mistake of my life" she said Jason held his tongue. "Believe what you want, I could give a rat's ass. Now if you don't mind I have a class to sub and your wasting my time" Peyton said She pushed pass Jason and left. The bell sounded and class began

Scene/ English class, 4 th Period

Students were seated in the seat including Clark, Lana, Chloe, and Lois amongst the other students.

"Alright guys I have your essays from last month. Peyton distributed the essays beck to their owners, hearing

"yes!" and groans following a curse word. Peyton went back to her desk and leaned against it.

"any questions?" A girl in the back raised her hand. It had been Jamie, who was sort of like a grade grubber. "Yes?" Peyton asked

"you gave me a B+" She said

"That is correct" Peyton answered

"but I worked really hard on it" Jamie said

"as did some of the others in this class and they didn't do so well" Peyton said

"Owens got and A on his" Jamie pointed out

"that's cause he made a clear and well essay, whilst yours went off on many points and totally confused me at some points. And the next time you judge someone's intelligence just remember who got a higher grade than you" Peyton said

"It has nothing to do with intelligence. You gave him that grade because he plays on the stupid football team." Jamie protested

"no it's not the reason, he got that grade cause he developed a clean cut essay and provided a better and stronger thesis" Peyton defended

"bet that's not all he provided for you to get a better and stronger thesis" Jamie said. Student's mouths droped and some gave a scoff of a laugh.

"To - the -office-Mrs.-Key" Peyton pointed at the door insulted. Jamie grabbed her bag ripped the essay up, letting it all fall to the floor and stormed out. Peyton shook her head pissed.

Scene: Practice

The players were on the felid stretching, Jason on the bench. He stood up as Peyton made her way over.

"You're late you know that" he said

"no shit Sherlock" Peyton said grabbing a cup and poured her self a cup of water and belted it down. Jason kept giving her a look which to Peyton made her think he wanted her to say something

"What?!" she said uptight

"well why?" He asked

"it's none of your concern now is it" she sneered and walked over to the side line "alright boys lets get up from the ground and practice play #35." Peyton yelled The players got off from the ground and began to position in. Jason knew she was moodier than she should be. Yeah they weren't on the best of terms but she wasn't mad at him like that. Asking her what's wrong was him just asking to get his head bit off. So he kept whatever word he wanted to say to her to himself. AS practice went on he couldn't help but notice Peyton reprimanding Owens a lot.

"OWENS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THAT MOVE CAN CAUSE A PENALTY!!" Peyton yelled Jason could see that if he didn't do something they were bound to be a player short come next Saturday.

"alright, alright, alright" Jason said going up to Peyton frantically "Peyton you need to stop, that play was fine, perfect no, but it will do. Now what the hell is going on, you've been done Owens neck all night, you keep it up and we'll be short a player for our next game." Jason said Peyton gave a sniffle "just relax" Jason said and walked onto the field to Owens.

Scene/

Practice ended and the players filed into the locker room. Peyton and Jason went into the coaches office. Peyton sat at her desk, exchanging no words with Jason as he sat at his desk. A knock came at the door when Jason was about to speak. They both looked to it and saw Owens standing there

"Coach Sawyer about tonight I know why you were being hard on me and everything." He said

"yeah I can explain that I'm really sorry" Peyton apologized

"it's alright that Jamie girl is…stupid" Owens said Peyton gave a look of ashamed knowing that he knew what she had said was embarrassing but she was glad to know he understood. Jason looked to each of them wondering what they were talking about.

"thanks" Peyton said Owens gave a nod and went back to the room

"and that was bout?" Jason asked

"a bit of controversy broke out in English class. A student accused me of something" Peyton said

"and that is" Jason pushed

"none of your business, it's been taking care of" Peyton said and got up from her seat "see you tomorrow" she said and made her way out. Jason rolled his eyes and went to work on the papers in front of him. Peyton started off to the parking lot. Her car parked on the other side. It was dark and it gave a eerie feeling one that was to familiar to her. AS she waked to the car a car had come out of no where and came speeding toward her with getting it was imminent and inevitable. The next things she knew, she was in Clark's arms.

"Oh my god" she said shaking

"it's okay, you alright?" he asked putting her to he feet but not letting go till she was able to stand on her feet.

"Who was that?" she asked

"I don't know, but the cars gone" Clark said

Scene/

Peyton arrived at the mansion and into Lex's study room she went "you okay, you look a bit pale "Lex said as she saw her enter

"I almost got hit by a car" Peyton said giving him a stern look

"you don't think it was me?" Lex asked

"I don't know what to think" Peyton said

"well it wasn't me I mean were just building our trust, why would I do anything to ruin it" Lex said Peyton facial expression lightened

"guess your right, god this day has just been messed up. I'm sorry, I just need some rest and a nice hot shower" She said

"alright, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Lex said

"yeah" Peyton went to turn and leave but Lex spoke

"there's a Party tomorrow, very important people, wsa wondering if you wanted to go" Lex asked

"you aren't going to try anything are you" Peyton asked

"scouts honor" Lex replied Peyton gave a nod and spoke

"I would be happy to go" She said

Scene:

Peyton was in the shower getting the shampoo out her hair. The shower water beat down on her skin; it steamed the whole room up. Peyton the swiftly turned her head as what seemed as the sound of the door closing startled her. Though she had looked the door.

"Hello?" she called out peering out the curtain. She furrowed her eyebrows and went back to her shower. Then out of no where a rope wrapped around her neck and she knew something or someone was choking her. Peyton screamed and tried to pull the rope that was tightening around her neck. Then banging came at the door.

"Peyton?!" Lex yelled Peyton was getting dizzy and her surroundings were becoming blur and Lex's yelling was drowned out. Peyton tried one more attempt reaching and could feel what seemed like a necklace break from its neck. Then the sound of the door breaking , soon had the pressure on her neck released. Lex wrapped a towel around her and pulled her out onto the bathroom floor. Peyton was coughing and taking in deep breaths

"it's alright I got you , I got you" he said Peyton was shivering, not because she was scared but the floor was cold.

It was later that night when Peyton slid into bed after the cops had came and took a statement. She told them what had happened no matter how 9 kinds of crazy it was. She had been attacked by something invisible and it tried choking her to death. It was the gods honest truth but they didn't look like they had believed her. But she didn't care she was going to get to the bottom of this herself. Peyton had remembered that she had ripped off what felt like a neck lace and decided to take a small detour there and look around to where it might have fallen. She got out of bed and opened the door looking down both corridors before heading down the one the led to the bath room. She opened it and walked over to the shower and looked it. There was no sight of any thing in the bathtub. Then she remembered how it was invisible and perhaps…she stuck her hand and slid her hand up and down in before she felt her hand come across something that, sure enough, was invisible. She picked it up and grouped it for a sec and could feel the chain and knew it was a necklace.

Scene:

Peyton was sitting with Chloe at a Lunch time at school.

"…this is another meteor case is you ask me" Chloe said as she felt the invisible necklace

"so do you think you can find a way to x-ray it, I mean a regular one might not work" Peyton said

"yeah your probably right, alright here's what well do, you said you have to go to the Diner Party Lex is throwing?" Chloe asked

"yeah" Peyton relied

"okay by then well have the name of who ever tried to attack you and that will get us somewhere" Chloe said Peyton stood up

"thanks a lot, I have to get back to work, lunch break is nearly over. One more class to go and this day will be over" she smiled and walked off

Scene: 4th period

"okay class we have the last essay to complete by the end of the month so…is that going to be a problem for anyone?" Peyton asked eyeing Jamie Some students answered a no and then the bell rang, The class filed out but Jamie stopped at Peyton's desk wanting to talk. Peyton waited till the class was completely out before speaking "You have a question?" Peyton asked

"um..not really more of an apology" Jamie corrected

"go on" Peyton said

"I'm sorry for what I said it was out of line and disrespectful" Jamie said Peyton looked at her suspiciously wondering if she really meant it but then spoke

"alright, I forgive you. But please next time you want to talk about your bothered by it come to me after school we can chat about it there" Peyton said Jamie nodded

"your right and again I'm sorry" Jamie said

"well I'll see you around soon" Peyton said

"count on it" Jamie said and walked out The answer seemed abit odd but she blew it off and resumed so to her desk.

Scene:

The diner Party began Peyton wore a maroon strapless dress. Lex escorted her inside. The went their separate ways, Lex to the partners he worked with, Peyton to the open bar ordering a apple tini. Peyton soon noticed Jamie from class who seemed to be looking for someone "Jamie" Peyton said in a surprised tone which gave Jamie a jump

"C-Coach Sawyer" She stuttered

"there you are" She added Peyton furrowed her eyebrows

"you were looking for me?" Peyton asked

"n-no my dad is running this thing with Lex, I saw your name on the list" Jamie said

Scene/ About 3 hours passed Chloe was a t clarks pacing the room back in forth in front of the phone apparently waiting for a call. Clark raised his eye brows at her nervous pacing. As he went to go speak the phone rang and Chloerushed to picked it up. "hello (…)"yeah this is her (…) that's great but please can you tell me the name on it (…)J-Jamie" Chole realized who was after Peyton (…) we'll pick it up (…) Chloe looked d see that Clark was gone

Scene:

Peyton arrived back at the mansion. She went into Lex's study room and walked over to the scotch bar and poured her self a glass

"Coach Sawyer" a voice came

"Peyton turned to see Jamie there "Jamie what are you doing here?" Peyton asked Then Jamie took her hand from behind her back and pointed a gun at her, Peyton froze.

"I'm sorry Coach but no one says I write poorer than some I inept football player. Peyton scoffed a laugh

"that's what this is about you got to be friggin kidding me" she said

"I don't think so" Jamie said and pulled the trigger and then then next thing Peyton knew was she was on the ground along with Jamie who was unconscious. Clark stood before her.

"What would I ever do with out you" she said Clark smile


End file.
